


Scar VS Creepers, Phantoms, and the Hermits' Love For Him

by riacte



Series: Wholesome Hermitcraft [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wholesome, everyone loves scar, very early season 7, we love scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: He’d just been in this new world for roughly three weeks, but Scar had already lost track of how many times he’d died. Creepers. Skeletons. Phantoms. Fall damage. Grian’s zombie trap. Heck, he’d even died to a panda!So it didn’t really come as a surprise when a creeper exploded behind Scar and sent him back to spawn. What was surprising was how quickly and eagerly the hermits offered help.-Scar loses his items in very early Season 7. His friends help him in different ways and Scar is overwhelmed by their generosity.(Aka. Ready for some early Season 7 nostalgia?)
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Wholesome Hermitcraft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736713
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Scar VS Creepers, Phantoms, and the Hermits' Love For Him

He’d just been in this new world for roughly three weeks, but Scar had already lost track of how many times he’d died. 

Creepers. Skeletons. Phantoms. Fall damage. Grian’s zombie trap. Scar had lost countless weapons and items to lava (the most memorable instance being when he tried to get soul sand in the Nether for Ren and literally perished in a one-block hole). Heck, he’d even died to a _panda._ Those meanie bears with their manipulative, innocent looks. Who could’ve known those Oreo animals could be so… so murderous!

So it didn’t really come as a surprise when a creeper exploded behind Scar while he was terraforming by his base. Scar yelped and felt the all-too-familiar pain rip through him as the world spun before his eyes. Right in front of Scar’s eyes, dizzying shades of black, yellow and blue solidified to form a tiny island made out of sand. Scar groaned internally. The creeper had blown up his bed and he was back to spawn. To make matters worse, it was nighttime and there was _no way_ Scar could pick up his items in time. He fumbled in his pockets and hurriedly pulled out his communicator.

GoodTimeWithScar was blown up by Creeper

 **< cubfan135>** :(

 **< iskall85>** oh dear

 **< Grian>** scaaaaaaar

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** bad news guys, creeper blew up my bed

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** can someone collect my stuff? its by Larry

 **< MumboJumbo>** On it!

 **< Grian>** cominggg

Scar sighed in relief. At least his neighbours (no matter how troublesome they might be) were going to help him. Before he could take another breath, something slammed into him and acute pain blossomed from his arm.

"AH!"

Scar looked up and to his horror, three phantoms were zooming towards him. Scar frantically looked around the spawn island- there was nothing but a furnace, a few chests, and a Nether portal. 

"No no no no no!" Scar yelled as he tried to dig straight down. The phantoms continued their merciless attacks and Scar could see his hearts lowering- yet again. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and Scar somehow managed to dig down three blocks. He raised a hand to place a block of sand above his head-

Only to die of suffocation. 

The world spun around Scar yet again and he groaned, "Noooooo…."

Scar respawned on the same island and he wasted no time in jumping around, trying to escape the phantoms. His communicator beeped with urgency.

 **< joehillssays>** scar!

 **< joehillssays>** go to the nether I promise it's safe

Scar didn't trust the Nether, but he trusted Joe, and besides, it wasn't like he had a choice. With three (three!) hearts of health left to spare, Scar darted into the portal and let the swirly purple consume him. 

When Scar opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pure white pathway. Scar clutched the quartz railings, catching his breath. His hearts were still dangerously low, and if a ghast happened to be nearby-

 _Speak of the devil._ The familiar screech of a ghast invaded his ears, and Scar spun around so quickly he almost broke his neck. The huge, square body of a ghast bobbed in the nether, too close to Scar for comfort. After being blown up by a creeper, attacked by phantoms, suffocating in sand, Scar prepared himself to be blasted into smithereens. 

But surprisingly enough, the ghast didn’t attack him even though it was obvious that it saw him. Scar took a clearer look around and found out the spawn portal was completely enclosed in stained red glass. He hadn’t noticed it before because it blended in so well with the Nether’s hellish crimson glow. Scar assumed it was Joe’s doing.

 **< cubfan135>** you okay, scar?

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** in nether, seems safe

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** That’s one sleek quartz bridge, joe

 **< cubfan135>** you used QUARTZ for a bridge in the nether???

 **< iskall85> **I thought its not blast resistant

 **< joehillssays>** in my defense you can find quartz easily in the nether

 **< joehillssays>** plus I put glass around it so it’s ghast/blast proof

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** im safe for now but there’s quite a few ghasts out there and im low on health :(

 **< cubfan135>** hang in there dude, im coming over with food and armour

 **< cubfan135> **sorry might take a while, not exactly near my portal

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** thank you cub!

 **< iskall85> **don’t try to outrun the ghasts without armour. I learned that the hard way.

 **< joehillssays> **you can meditate to pass the time, scar

 **< joehillssays> **staring into the fiery depths of hell can be very relaxing 

**< iskall85>** And don’t go anywhere near one-block holes lol

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** I learned my lesson :P

Scar gingerly sat down on the quartz floor, feeling the heat of the Nether simmering from the lava oceans below. The Nether was always stuffy and dimly lit, but Scar supposed it was better than being chased by mobs in the Overworld. 

_At least Cub’s coming,_ Scar contemplated. _And Grian and Mumbo are going to pick up my stuff._ The thought of his friends helping him cheered Scar up enormously, and he found himself waiting for Cub with a big smile on his face, even if his health was still low.

With nothing else to do (and not too keen on staring at lava), Scar kept an eye on his communicator. He knew the hermits were usually busy, but perhaps there might be someone out there who was willing to chat with him…

His communicator beeped again, this time with a message from Mumbo.

 **< MumboJumbo>** gri you anywhere near larry?

 **< Grian>** im running through my strip mine as fast as i can

 **< MumboJumbo>** dude there’s a lot of mobs out here I NEED BACKUP

 **< MumboJumbo>** iskall? you around?

 **< iskall85>** wait

MumboJumbo was slain by Zombie

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** nooooooo

 **< joehillssays>** mumbo….no

 **< iskall85>** mumbo i think the zombie got your sword

 **< Grian>** oh no

 **< cubfan135>** hang in there scar, i have to take down a few ghasts first

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** its fine, I don’t mind

A few seconds passed.

 **< Grian>** scar your build is literally a mob farm

 **< Grian>** im not even there but i can see the fireee

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **ahhh sorry guys :( super sorry for all this trouble you have to go through

 **< Grian>** dont worry we still love you 

**< GoodTimeWithScar>** im afraid i cant return the sentiment, Jungler aka. the person who’s been stealing ALL of my wheat

 **< joehillssays>** oh so that’s what we’re calling him now?

 **< MumboJumbo> **scar it seems like you need a kgoomr

 **< Grian>** a what

 **< iskall85>** stop texting and help me

 **< joehillssays>** ripskall

Scar chuckled at Iskall’s apparent annoyance. Everybody knew about Grian’s mischievousness but recently, he’d heard Iskall complaining about how aggravating Mumbo was becoming. The idea of Mumbo with his tailored suit and posh mustache being a chaotic gremlin like Grian made Scar laugh out loud. Maybe it was some sort of jungle fever. Or perhaps it was just Grian’s influence.

 _Does that mean I’m going to be like Grian too_? Scar wondered. Being Grian’s neighbour was… fun, to say the least, even if he stole his wheat. Maybe that K.G.O.O.M.R (Keep Grian Out Of My Resources) contraption would come in handy after all. Perhaps he and Mumbo could form a “Grian’s Neighbour Support Group”. 

**< Grian>** so, uh, scar

 **< Grian>** we have bad news

Scar’s heart sank. What had happened?

 **< iskall85>** we couldn't find your pickaxe

 **< Grian>** and your boots

 **< MumboJumbo>** but we got your other armour and tools, I think

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** it’s alright, thanks for getting my other stuff

 **< iskall85>** also… umm… it seemed like more than one creeper blew up

 **< iskall85>** larry’s shell is a bit… thinner

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **oh no!! Not Larry!

 **< MumboJumbo>** you can fix him with your magical crystal of love

 **< cubfan135>** I see you’re a man of culture as well

 **< cubfan135>** I am DRUNK on the crystal power

 **< cubfan135>** btw hi scar!

Scar looked up and to his delight, he saw his old friend running towards him, clothed in glittery diamond armour.

“Hey! It’s good to see you!” Scar greeted Cub after an audible sigh of relief.

“Good to see you too!” Cub tossed a handful of baked potatoes at Scar, followed by a full suit of iron armour plus an iron sword. Scar’s jaw dropped at the generosity. 

“You didn’t have too…”

“Oh, but I _have_ to. Now put these on, we’re going back to my base.”

Scar blinked. “I thought I was going home…?”

Cub snorted. “Well, you see, it seems like the boys are having a difficult time over there at Larry. It’s probably safer if you stay in someone else’s base for the night.”

Scar could’ve hugged Cub if it wasn’t for the stuff he was holding. “Thank you, Cub!” he said, his voice muffled by the potatoes he was shoving into his mouth.

After Scar’s hunger bar was full, he carefully stepped out of the safety of the glass cage and onto the Nether walkways. Cub had taken care of the ghasts so it should be safe. Keyword: _should._ Knowing Minecraft, the Nether was never truly safe.

“This way,” Cub said, gesturing for Scar to follow him. Scar scurried after Cub, holding the sword close to himself in case he needed it.

“Sorry about what happened with your items.”

Scar shrugged. “I lose my items all the time, it just kinda feels natural to me.”

Cub shook his head and laughed. “Oh, Scar, maybe you should ask Xisuma for an elytra. Maybe you can escape death easier.”

Scar’s eyes bulged. “W-wait, what? Xisuma’s gone to the End?”

“Yeah, he has tons of shulkers. I bet he’s already organized his stuff in them. I’ve also heard he’s defeated the wither and he’s probably working on getting a beacon.”

The End… shulkers… withers… beacons… They all swirled in Scar’s head, and he could hardly believe it, yet it totally seemed like something Xisuma would do. Xisuma was proceeding so quickly in this new world, and Scar was _still_ wearing iron armour that had been kindly borrowed from Cub. Wow, Scar really needed to catch up with the other hermits. 

Scar found himself yawning on the way to Cub’s portal. Cub had noticed, and said, “I was planning on giving you a tour of my starter house, but I suppose you want to sleep.”

“No, I actually really want to see your place. I haven’t been anywhere near your base since we started in this world! Looking forward to seeing what my partner has done. Or, y’know, my ex-partner.” Scar wrinkled his nose. “Are we doing ConCorp in this world?”

Cub stroked his chin thoughtfully. “ConCorp is the best enterprise in all of Minecraft- the prime example of capitalism. It would be a shame if we didn’t continue, yet I’m having thoughts of doing something new…”

“Well, we can always decide on that later,” Scar replied lightly. Together, they went through Cub’s portal and while Cub insisted on Scar getting some sleep, Scar practically dashed around Cub’s base. After ten minutes of Scar gushing over Cub’s pyramid and the amazing decorations he’d done, Scar finally calmed down. Before he slept, he took one last look at his communicator. Apparently his neighbours were spamming his base with torches and had placed his belongings in a lovely little chest. They couldn’t fix the hole in Larry’s exterior though, which was perfectly fine by Scar. He had some acacia wood somewhere, he was sure of that.

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** thank you everyone for all of your help :)

 **< iskall85>** np

 **< Grian>** no problem bro

 **< joehillssays>** im glad that someone has seen that horrendous quartz bridge before the big nether reset

And with that, a happy Scar buried himself into his clean sheets and slept the night away.

* * *

Scar had returned the iron armour to Cub despite the other insisting he keep it. Miraculously, Scar managed to avoid death all the way back to the jungle. He had seen a couple of pandas, but he hurriedly scampered away before the meanie bears could get him.

To his utter surprise, he could see familiar faces around Larry. All of his jungle neighbours had gathered at his base, chatting and laughing, seemingly waiting for him. Iskall was juggling slimeballs in front of a pissed off Mumbo, while Stress, in a flower crown, giggled at Mumbo’s comical expression. Grian, with a blue parrot on his shoulder, was staring intently at Scar’s wheat. Scar took a cautious step closer to the hermits.

“Scar! There you are!” Stress greeted warmly. “Sorry I couldn’t help you, I definitely would’ve contributed if I wasn’t asleep.”

“We got your stuff right here!” Grian announced cheerfully. He and Mumbo parted to reveal a chest behind them. After saying his thank yous, an excited Scar opened the chest, and found his gear and his tools- wait, was that new diamond armour?

“Those diamond boots are from us,” Mumbo explained. “They’re enchanted with Feather Falling, thought it might come in handy.”

Scar was rendered speechless with his friends' generosity. Diamond boots… with good enchantments… that must have taken them quite a while…

“And that’s not it!” Iskall grinned at him. Just as he said those words, Scar immediately discovered a brand new diamond pickaxe in the chest. His hands slightly trembling, he picked it up. It was the perfect pickaxe- with Efficiency IV, Unbreaking III and Fortune III. Scar couldn’t believe his eyes. He blinked, and those amazing enchantments stared back at him. 

“H-how-” Scar spluttered. 

“That’s from Doc,” Grain told him. “A little something for his partner in Area 77.”

Scar gently turned the pickaxe over, almost as if he was afraid he might break it. The pickaxe had been renamed to “The Pickaxe of Partnership”, a reference to the infamous “Fork of Friendship” that had started the civil war in their last world.

“Grian convinced Doc to rename it,” Stress popped in, beaming brightly. “Oh, I think Ren stopped by and left you a Mending book.”

Overwhelmed by his friends’ generosity, Scar took a step back, hands covering his face. He absolutely didn’t know how to react. “Guys, I-I’m-“ he stammered. “I don’t know if I should take this—“

“Oh, come on, Scar!” Stress patted Scar’s shoulder, a beam on her face. “Don’t sweat it!”

Scar backed away until he hit Larry, his cheeks dotted with pink. “Well, it’s just you all have been so nice to me.”

“Scar, this is Hermitcraft. We’re _family_.” Mumbo cracked a grin. “We help (and prank and blow up) each other.”

“S-sure, but this is a _little_ too much?” Scar peeped. “Like, I’ve brought nothing but Danger to you guys, and this is my fault for not lighting up my builds—“

“Scar. Angel,” Iskall interrupted in a soothing voice. For a split second, all was silent as they all stated at Iskall, waiting for him to go on a long spiel on why Scar should stop refusing help. Then Iskall sighed and said, “Just-just take them. We love you, Scar.”

“Well, uhh, thank you so much!” A slightly flustered Scar put on his new boots and picked up “The Pickaxe of Partnership”. He smiled at his dear friends. “I owe you guys _big time._ ”

The hermits waved their goodbyes. “No problem, Scar!” “Take care, Scar!” “Thanks for the wheat, Scar!” And they were off.

Scar still had a big goofy grin on his face. He took out his communicator and once again thanked Joe, Cub, Doc and Ren for their help. The memories of last night drifted into his mind. Sure, being blown up and chased by phantoms was terrifying, but everyone was so eager to offer their assistance. Scar’s heart felt warm and fuzzy. Gosh, he loved the hermits.

“There’s really no place like Hermitcraft,” he said contentedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... This is actually the first Hermitcraft fanfic I wrote (but didn't publish it until now) back in *checks Docs* March 9th. Geez. So this is probably a little rough and awkward. I had 2k words written but couldn't figure how to end it until I decided to finish it tonight lol. Hence all of the EXTREMELY early Season 7 references that I've mostly forgotten.
> 
> Joe built a quartz bridge in the Nether? Cub's tiny pyramid (well, tiny compared to the amazing structure he has now)? Grian stealing Scar's wheat repeatedly? Iskall making a slime farm just to show off in front of Mumbo? DOC'S G.O.A.T PLANS?? Ren somehow finding and keeping a Mending villager on Loser Island? Scar getting soul sand for Ren and falling in a one-block hole? Man, these all seem so long ago... I'm nostalgic for something that happened eight months ago. I miss those GoodTimes (although in terms of Hermitcraft, we're having a lot of GoodTimes now haha.)
> 
> (By the way, Iskall calling Scar "angel" is a reference to him calling Bdubs that in one of the "Hermits play Among Us" videos on Grian's second channel. I think it's hilarious and cute.)
> 
> Anyways, I dug up this not-relic from my HC WIP folder and man, I had a lot of drafts that I totally forgot about. There was one about early season Stress being unused to the jungle heat, and another about Grian and Scar's friendship, and another Modern AU feat. Iskall driving teenage Mumbo and Grian to an amusement park while Mumbo screams "Iskall, I feel sick!". And I checked my WIP folder because I have Ideas for MCC Hermits stuff hehe *cries in MCC9 Blue Bats and MCC11 Lime Liches*. (Hope I actually get to write my MCC Hermit stuff.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this haha :D You can find me on tumblr @riacte!


End file.
